The induction of beta-adrenergic receptors in HeLa cells has been studied using 1-(3H)dihydroalprenolol to measure binding to the receptor and 1-isoproterenol activation of adenylate cyclase to measure function. After sodium butyrate treatment, the number of 1-(3H)dihydroalprenolol binding sites but not their affinity increases and the ability of 1-isoproterenol to activate adenylate cyclase in butyrate treated cells is enhanced. The increase in binding sites and their "coupling" to adenylate cyclase requires the synthesis of new protein; the induction of receptors is specific for butyrate as other closely related short-chain fatty acids are less potent inducers. At low butyrate concentrations, it is possible to increase the number of receptors without increasing their ability to activate adenylate cyclase. By switching the cells to media with high butyrate, it is now possible to increase the ability of the receptors to activate adenylate cyclase. Thus, the increase in receptors and the increase in "coupling" are separate events.